zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gekko Moria
Gekko Moria – antagonista pojawiający się w mandze One Piece oraz jej adaptacji anime. Jest on byłym członkiem Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, który zamieszkiwał niegdyś największy statek na świecie Thriller Bark. Charakterystyka Wygląd Moriah jest nienormalnie dużą osobą o bardzo charakterystycznych cechach przypominających diabła. Mierząc 692 centymetry wzrostu, był najwyższy spośród Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz. Ma dwa rogi wystające z boków czoła i szwy biegnące pionowo od górnej części twarzy i szyi. Posiada dość długie i grube ręce w porównaniu do reszty jego ciała. Jego uszy i zęby są spiczaste, podczas gdy jego dolne ciało jest stosunkowo grube i przysadziste. Włosy Morii są czerwone, a jego skóra jest bladoniebieska, pasująca do jego warg, opasek i brzegów rękawiczek. Jego płaszcz i rękawiczki są czarne, a jego spodnie są jaskrawo pomarańczowe z nadrukowanymi kraciastymi wzorami. Nosi koszulę z krawatem, naszyjnik i niebieską ozdobę przypominającą krucyfiks z pazurowatymi wyrostkami wyrastającymi z trzech punktów krzyża. Podczas spotkania Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz w Kwaterze Marynarki, a później w czasie i po wojnie nosił także pelerynę. Podczas egzekucji Gol D. Rogera dwadzieścia dwa lata przed tym, jak Monkey D. Luffy wyruszył w swoją przygodę, Moria wyglądał znacznie szczuplej i miał spiczasty podbródek. Osobowość Utrzymuje zrelaksowaną i wyluzowaną postawę przez cały czas, pozornie wydaje się wierzyć, że nie może przegrać. Uważa także, że prawdziwy pirat nie powinien się niczego bać, nawet śmierci. Generalnie woli unikać walki, a przynajmniej walczyć bezpośrednio z wrogiem, albo walczyć z cieniem, albo wysyłać jednego ze swoich podwładnych. Jego skłonność do delegowania zadań swoim sługom jest także słabością samą w sobie, a także wyjątkami do samodzielnego działania w przypadku zakwestionowania jego osobistej dumy lub władzy; Jinbe zauważył, że Moria osłabł z powodu braku treningu. Moria pragnie zostać nowym Królem Piratów i wierzy, że można to osiągnąć, jeśli tylko będzie miał potężnych podwładnych. Choć kiedyś twierdził, że będzie polegać na własnych siłach, aby osiągnąć swoje cele, jest niesamowicie leniwy; jego motto polega na "poleganiu na innych dla własnego celu". Przekłada się to również na jego styl walki, ponieważ woli się położyć i pozwolić swojemu cieniu walczyć z mocami Kage Kage no Mi. Wydaje się również, że ma znaczną wiedzę o Nowym Świecie i tym, jak przerażające jest. W Thriller Bark powiedział Luffy'emu, że z obecną siłą straci swoją załogę. Moria ma duże doświadczenie, gdyż walczył z wieloma przeciwnikami w przeszłości, w tym z Imperatorami Mórz. Jest dobrym taktykiem bitewnym, który potrafi przechytrzyć nawet Nico Robin. Jednak jego nadmierna pewność siebie i lenistwo sprawiły, że nie docenił swoich przeciwników, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do porażki z rąk Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza. W przeszłości Moria miał wielu potężnych członków załogi, których uważał za wartościowych towarzyszy, a jego własne przyznanie się było zbyt pewne i uparte. Bardzo troszczył się również o swoich kolegów z załogi, co było punktem tragedii, gdy jego ostatnie spotkanie z Imperatorem, znanym jako Kaido, zakończyło się tym, że Moria był jedynym ocalałym z załogi. Wstrząśnięty i przerażony przez przerażające zdarzenie, Moria natychmiast opuścił Nowy Świat (jeszcze do niego wracając) i postanowił, że jedynym sposobem, w jaki nie będzie musiał stawić czoła tak wielkiemu bólowi, będzie zmuszenie swoich towarzyszy do cierpienia zamieniając ich w bezmyślne zombie, które służą tylko jego pragnieniom. Utrata swojej załogi po porażce w walce z Kaido zmieniła znacząco spojrzenie Morii na życie, sprawiając, że wierzy, że podwładni są lepsi jako zombie, ponieważ z powodu ich nieumarłego statusu, nie mogą zostać unieszkodliwieni przez jakiekolwiek fizyczne uszkodzenia - mogą być "oczyszczeni" przez morze lub elementy morza, a nawet gdyby zostały oczyszczone, mógł łatwo znaleźć inne cienie, aby je reanimować. Ponadto stworzenie silnego zombie do pokonania Kaido, stało się jedną z motywacji Morii. Historia Wczesne życie Moria był obecny podczas egzekucji Gol D. Rogera i był świadkiem jego słynnej przemowy, która prawdopodobnie przyczyniła się do starego marzenia Morii o zostaniu nowym Królem Piratów. Po egzekucji, podobnie jak wielu innych, podniósł swoją flagę i zaczął zdobywać sławę w Nowym Świecie. W niewiadomym momencie Moria znalazła młodą Peronę, którą zdecydował się przyjąć i wychować jako swoją własną, a ona w końcu zaczęła postrzegać go jako postać ojca. Jako pirat Moria stała się piratem, którego moce mogły rywalizować z Kaido, jednym z Czterech Imperatorów, a także stał się Shichibukai. Podczas gdy w Nowym Świecie cała jego załoga została najwyraźniej zabita. Ich śmierć wpłynęła na cały jego pogląd na podwładnych. Po utracie załogi Moria próbował zdobyć wystarczającą moc, aby pokonać Kaido. Dziesięć lat przed tym, jak Słomkowe Kapelusze przybyły do Thriller Bark, Moria, wraz z Absalomem i Peroną, odszukał mężczyznę o imieniu Hogback. Po spotkaniu z lekarzem Moria zaproponował mu sposób na przywrócenie do życia jego zmarłej miłości, Victorii Cindry. Wykorzystując moc Diabelskiego Owocu, Moria wszczepił skradziony cień w zwłoki i zyskał w zamian lojalność lekarza. Wraz z Hogbackiem, Absalomem i Peroną, Moria ustawił swój statek, Thriller Bark i udał się do Trójkąta Floriańskiego. Tam zaczęli zasadzać się na wszystkich, którzy weszli, szukając osób z silnymi cieniami, takich jak piraci z wysokimi nagrodami, a Moria zaczął robić sługi zombie z cieniami ukradzionymi ze swoich ofiar i dzieł dostarczonych przez Hogbacka. Pięć lat temu szkielet o imieniu Brook przybył do Thriller Bark w nadziei, że przymocuje ster do swojego statku. Został schwytany, a Moria wbił jego cień w zwłoki Ryumy. Jednak wkrótce Brook powrócił do Thriller Bark i oczyścił kilku sługusów zombie, próbując odzyskać swój cień. Choć Brook został pokonany przez Ryumę, Moria został zmuszony do odbudowania swojej armii z bałaganu, który po sobie pozostawił. Fabuła Saga Thriller Bark Akt Thriller Bark Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Amazon Lily Odpowiedział na wezwanie Shichibukai do walki z Białobrodym i przystąpił do wojny. Później pokazano go podczas spotkania z innymi Shichibukai, z wyjątkiem Jinbe i Boa Hancock. Akt Marineford Moria był obecny w Marineford i gotowy do walki wraz z Bartholomewem Kumą, Donquixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawkiem i Boa Hancock. Był zaskoczony, gdy dowiedział się, że Portgas D. Ace był synem Rogera. Po odkryciu, że Little Oars Jr jest pod dowództwem Białobrodego, Moria wyraził zainteresowanie zawłaszczeniem zwłok olbrzyma. Kiedy Doflamingo odciął prawą nogę Little Oarsa Jr., rozgniewany Moria postanowił zademonstrować, jak dobrze go wykończyć, używająć Tsuno-Tokage. mały|250px|Jinbe uderza Morię. Kiedy Luffy i jego towarzysze, którzy uciekli z Impel Down spadli z nieba na pole bitwy, rozwścieczony Moria wykrzyczał tytuł Luffy'ego. Chcąc wykorzystać cień Luffy'ego do reanimacji Little Oarsa Jr., Moria próbował zmusić swoich zombie do walki z Luffy'm, jednak Jinbe zalał ich słoną wodą i zredukował do martwych ciał. Zaraz potem Moria był zszokowany, gdy dowiedział się, że Luffy jest synem rewolucjonisty Dragona. Moria postanowił walczyć z Jinbe i pochłonął kilka cieni, by wzmocnić się, ale Jinbe pokonał go jednym uderzeniem. Później Moria sprowokował dowódcę 10 dywizji Piratów Białobrodego do walki na polu bitwy, stwierdzając, że będzie się cieszyć, gdy Białobrody zginie podczas wojny. Kiedy Białobrody został dźgnięty przez Squarda, Moria zareagował z widoczną radością. Na placu Moria walczył z Piratami Białobrodego i ich sojusznikami, aż Białobrody stworzył szczelinę, aby oddzielić piratów od sił Marynarki. Kiedy Białobrody zginął z rąk Piratów Czarnobrodego, Moria tylko uśmiechał się podczas oglądania. Po przybyciu Shanksa w celu zakończenia wojny Moria nadal się uśmiechał. Kiedy Sengoku zakończył wojnę, Moria zaprzestaje walki wraz z resztą Shichibukai i Marynarką. Akt Po Wojnie mały|lewo|250px|Moria zaatakowany przez Doflamingo. Po wojnie Moria został brutalnie zaatakowany przez Doflamingo i grupę Pacifistów na ulicach Marineford, ponieważ, według Doflamingo, Moria był zbyt słaby, aby nadal nosić tytuł Shichibukai i miał zostać wyeliminowany właśnie wtedy, gdyż to była świetna okazja, by świat uwierzył, że zginął na wojnie. Kiedy Moria spytał go, czy ten rozkaz pochodzi od Sengoku, Doflamingo tylko uśmiechnął się i pokazał, że pochodzi on od kogoś stojącego ponad Sengoku. Perona później przeczytała artykuł w gazecie, który twierdził, że Moria zginął podczas wojny, choć Mihawk zakwestionował zasadność tego, ponieważ przypomniał sobie, że Moria był żywy pod koniec bitwy. Później, dyskutując o incydencie z tajemniczym członkiem rządu światowego, Doflamingo ujawnił, że Moria zniknął, zanim mógł zadać śmiertelny cios i zastanawiał się, czy zdolność Diabelskiego Owocu Morii może być przyczyną jego zniknięcia, choć jego tajemniczy rozmówca miał wątpliwości co do tego. Niemniej jednak Doflamingo potwierdził, że Moria został poważnie ranny i umrze bez względu na to, co zrobił. Podczas przeskoku Pomimo twierdzeń Doflamingo, kilka osób twierdziło, że widziało Morię przy życiu i ukrywającego się gdzieś w Nowym Świecie. Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Kraj Wano Moria i jego armia zombie zaatakowała wyspę Czarnobrodego, a on sam zażądał spotkania z Czarnobrodym, jednocześnie szukając Absaloma. Moria odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy uznał, że widzi Absaloma (właściwie Catarinę Devon w przebraniu) bezpiecznego i zdrowego, ale został uderzony od tyłu przez niewidzialnego Shiliew, a Moria była zszokowana tym, że Shiliew użył mocy Absaloma. Moriah był wtedy wściekły, gdy Devon się ujawniła i oświadczyła, że Absalom został zabity. Moria usłyszała głos Czarnobrodego w głośniku, który zaprosił Morię do przyłączenia się do jego załogi, wspominając także poranną gazetę. Kategoria:One Piece Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Powracający Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Pragnący zemsty Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Podstępni Kategoria:Kryminaliści en:Gekko Moriah